Pikachu (XY 42)
print Illus. MAHOU |reprints=5 |reprint1=PikachuGenerations26.jpg |recaption1= Regular print Illus. Atsuko Nishida |reprint2=PikachuGenerationsRC29.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Kagemaru Himeno |reprint3=PikachuCollaboMignonXYPromo.jpg |recaption3=collabo mignon print Illus. Mizue |reprint4=Pikachu20AnniversaryFestaXYPromo.jpg |recaption4=20th Anniversary Festa print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |species=Pikachu |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |hp=60 |weakness=Fighting |resistance=Metal |rmultiplier=-20 |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=42/146|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=022/060}} |cardno=5/12}} |jpcardno=011/049}} |jpcardno=206/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=26/83|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=018/072}} |rarity= |cardno=RC29/RC32|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=010/032}} }} |jpcardno=036/131}} }} |jpcardno=029/171}} Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Nuzzle |jname=ほっぺすりすり |jtrans=Cheek Rub |damage= |effect=Flip a . If heads, your opponent's Active Pokémon is now . }} |name=Quick Attack |jname=でんこうせっか |jtrans=Lightning Speed |damage=20+ |effect=Flip a coin. If heads, this attack does 10 more damage. }} Pokédex data (Regular prints) Pokédex data (Full Art print) Pokédex data (collabo mignon XY-P Promotional print) Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . Starting February 7, 2014, a limited release of an exclusive Cosmos Holofoil of the English print was given to attendees that went to see in North American theaters. In Europe, this print was released in a sampling pack available during the Spring 2014 Pokémon event distributions. It was later reprinted as an exclusive Confetti Holofoil in the English . In Japan, it was reprinted in the , released on August 7, 2015, as a Holofoil in both the Mega Charizard X and es, released simultaneously on January 1, 2016, and again as a Mirror Reverse Holofoil card in the . The promotional print also features the Pokémon Center logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. It was reprinted again in the English expansion as both a Regular card and a . The Regular print features artwork by Atsuko Nishida, while the Full Art print features artwork by Kagemaru Himeno, originating from the Japanese and , respectively. A special Holofoil variant of the Generations Regular print with a stamp was made available during , a special event held for children on February 27, 2016. In the United Kingdom, a Holofoil version of the Regular print, featuring the 20th Anniversary logo in the bottom right of the artwork, was given away at stores from March 25, 2016 until supplies ran out. This print was also available at stores in in September 2016 while supplies lasted. Customers who bought at least $20 of TCG products could receive either this card or . This card was reprinted in Japan as an unnumbered and was given to the first 13,000 visitors to collabo mignon, a purikura photo booth store in 109, Shibuya, Tokyo, which opened on March 12, 2016. The illustration features art by Mizue and an image of fashion model Nicole Fujita, who was involved with the collabo mignon launch campaign. This print also features the same Holofoil inset as cards from the , the PokéKyun Collection set logo, and a handwritten message from Nicole Fujita, which reads daisuki Nicole. This print was also later available at locations hosting the Kamex Mega Battle throughout May 2016. It was given to people who took a photo at the PokéKyun♥ Photo Spot present at each venue. An unnumbered Reverse Holofoil print was released in Japan with artwork by Mitsuhiro Arita. It was 1 of 2 cards awarded to players who accumulated 12 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of the 20th Anniversary Festa in 2016. Eligible events included the 20th Anniversary Battle, the Classic Battle, the Shōwa VS Heisei Battle, the Sylveon Girls Battle, the Shiftry Masters Battle, and the 3 on 3 Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the eligible events. A further 6 Play Points were awarded to those who advanced to the Climax Stage in the 20th Anniversary Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for each win in the Shōwa VS Heisei Battle, with a bonus 2 Play Points awarded to each member of the winning team at the end of the competition. 3 Play Points were awarded for an individual win in the 3 on 3 Battle, with a bonus 3 Play Points awarded if a team managed 3 consecutive wins. The 20th Anniversary Festa was held at Toki Messe, Niigata on October 10, 2016 and at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on October 23, 2016. This card also features the 20th Anniversary Festa event logo and Mitsuhiro Arita's signature in English. During the Japanese Sun & Moon Era, the original Collection X print was reprinted in subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Atsuko Nishida |image3=PikachuGenerationsRC29.jpg |caption3= print Illus. Kagemaru Himeno |image4=PikachuCollaboMignonXYPromo.jpg |caption4=collabo mignon print Illus. Mizue |image5=Pikachu20AnniversaryFestaXYPromo.jpg |caption5=20th Anniversary Festa print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita }} Trivia Origin and are both moves in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Regular print Pokédex entry comes from . Category:XY cards Category:Collection X cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2014 cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Generations cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:PokéKyun Collection cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:The Best of XY cards Category:Illus. by MAHOU Category:Illus. by Atsuko Nishida Category:Illus. by Kagemaru Himeno Category:Illus. by Mizue Category:Illus. by Mitsuhiro Arita Category:Holographic cards Category:Full Art cards de:Pikachu (XY 42) es:Pikachu (XY TCG) fr:Pikachu (XY 42) it:Pikachu (XY 42) ja:ピカチュウ (XY1) zh:皮卡丘（XY1）